


This Love

by tf2spoopy4you



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ):, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Sad Ending, This Is Sad, super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 10:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11872446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tf2spoopy4you/pseuds/tf2spoopy4you
Summary: Dan goes a little further than planned in his playful banter with Arin. It doesn't end up well.





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short lil thing i wrote a long while ago, and it was sitting around in my phone so i was like guess ill post this. it was written for a friend a while ago whos into That Sad Shit (and im not usually into that lmao) and whoop here it is. enjoy and suffer w me!! also title from a maroon 5 song bc its a Mood.

The usual bouts of laughter filled half the Grumps' recording space while rage-filled curses filled the other half.

"Fucking- just jump on the Goddamn fucking- fuck- shit- dammit-" Arin was cursing up a storm as Danny let out peals of laughter.

"Holy shit, dude- just- haha, just take a break, you need it-" Danny tried to get out between bouts of laughter but Arin cuts him off with "You take a fucking break! I've been at this almost a Goddamn hour, I'm not- not dealing with this shit-"

"Sounds like you need to release some tension," Danny wiggles his eyebrows at Arin. Of course this is just normal for them, this fake-flirting- except it hasn't been so fake recently. He tried to ignore it, of course, but Danny always got flutters in his chest everytime Arin made a suggestive comment or even responded positively to Danny's own flirtation.

Just like right now, when Arin, despite his frustration, wiggles his eyebrows right back and sends shivers down Danny's spine.

"I'll release some of that tension on you," Arin banters back in a teasing tone, and Danny /knows/ he's joking but he can't help but flush, head now full of thoughts about Arin releasing some of that "tension" with him.

Well this was not what he wanted.

Fuck.

Fuck he forgot to respond, say something, anything-

"You wanna release that tension and make out?"

Oh fuck.

Anything but that.

Arin side-eyes him while playing, trying to see if he's joking or not. Danny, meanwhile, is internally freaking out about his slip. He just asked his crush to make out with him. Fuck.

He breaks out into nervous laughter, staring intently at the screen to avoid Arin's gaze.

Arin seems to buy it and laughs along with him, saying, "Yeah, totally."

Then there must've been some kind of disconnect in Danny's brain because there is no way Arin just said yes to him- to them making out?

And so Danny responds insinctively, leaning over and planting one right on Arin's smirking lips.

There's silence.

Arin's not responding against his mouth.

Fuck.

Danny leans back, then goes pale as he takes in Arin's expression.

He looks a weird mixture of shocked, angry, and confused- and there's an awkward couple of seconds before the shouting starts.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Dan? Dude, I was fucking joking. Holy shit, I'm not even- we're not- I wasn't flirting for fucking real- I'm not even- fuck this, man, I'm out," Arin snaps before putting down the controller and walking out of the space, leaving Danny alone.

They definitely can't let that stay in the recording.

Then what just happened hits Danny like a brick to the chest, and he lasts 2 seconds before he breaks down, head in his hands as he thinks about what happened. What Arin apparently thinks of him.

What he thinks of them being... together.

He sobs harder, praying that nobody can hear him because there is no way he'd be able to make it home without staining everything with his tears.

He didn't want... this to happen. He was perfectly fine with Arin not knowing about his stupid little crush, but now-

What's gonna happen to them? Will Arin even look at him the same? Will he still want to hang out?

All these questions swim around in Danny's head as he cries even harder, alone in the Grump space.


End file.
